HOW
by KimCha
Summary: [REPOST] Sebuah kelas 'tak biasa' dimana murid-muridnya tak mengetahui untuk apa mereka berada di kelas tersebut. Semua terasa janggal hingga akhirnya satu diantara mereka memberanikan diri bertanya pada sang guru. Sebuah kenyataan membuat mereka terkejut. Mereka dimanfaatkan! SJ FF! RnR!


Title :

HOW

Cast :

Super Junior 13+2

Girls's Generation

Shim Changmin

Genre : Friendship, adventure

Rated : T

Disclaimer :

Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan YME, SMEnt, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, ELF, SONE dan fansnya.

Saya hanya meminjam nama dan cast mereka untuk kepentingan cerita.

Sedangkan cerita ini adalah murni milik saya.

Warning :

OOC, abal, aneh, typos yang banyak, tidak sesuai EYD.

**No bashing ! No flaming ! Don't like ? Don't read !**

Warning tambahan :

A fiction can be descended from a reality. But the reality is can't be descended from a fiction. This just a story, and i just write this for fun. But, please respect me as an author of this. Don't copy without my permition!

Summary :

Sebuah kelas 'tak biasa' dimana murid-muridnya tak mengetahui untuk apa mereka berada di kelas tersebut. Semua terasa janggal hingga akhirnya satu diantara mereka memberanikan diri bertanya pada sang guru. Sebuah kenyataan membuat mereka terkejut. Mereka dimanfaatkan! Beberapa diantara mereka menganggap ini sebuah tantangan. Beberapa mencoba lari. Tapi takdir telah membawa mereka untuk menikmati 'tantangan' tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja melangkahkan kaki di trotoar yang masih sepi tersebut. Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke kampus. Ini masih jam 6.30 pagi!

Dingin. Namja tersebut merapatkan jaketnya. Tiga puluh menit kemudian Ia sudah sampai di halaman luas kampusnya, tepat di depan beberapa gedung perkuliahan, ia menelusuri koridor yang masih sepi di sana. Perlahan namja tersebut mendekati sebuah ruangan yang agak terasing. Seseorang telah menunggunya di tempat yang masih agak gelap tersebut.

"Kau datang?" Tanya seseorang tersebut ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan yang remang itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengatakannya kan? Aku tak akan lari. Dan kalaupun aku lari kau pasti akan segera menemukanku"

"Bagus. Bersiaplah untuk hal mengejutkan setelah ini"

"Ku mohon, jika ini berhasil. Kau akan melepaskanku"

"Tentu, sesuai kesepakatan kita waktu itu" jawab namja itu enteng. Ia menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Kelas itu sama aja dengan kelas-kelas lainnya. Pintu, jendela, papan tulis, layar, infokus dan sebagainya. Tak lupa 20 orang mahasiswa yang terdiri dari 11 orang namja dan 9 orang yeoja yang menjadi penghuninya. Mereka baru saja selesai dari masa ospek. Di sudut kelas terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih pucat sibuk dengan sebuah benda hitam di tangannya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan benda tersebut, sama sekali tak terusik dengan kegiatan lain di kelas tersebut. Kalian pasti tahu siapa namja ini kan? Tak jauh darinya terlihat seorang yeoja yang tengah sama sibuknya dengan namja tadi. Im Yoona, yeoja itu terlihat dengan buku tebal. Sebuah novel mungkin. Di sisi lain tampak tiga… oh bukan, empat orang namja yang sedang berkumpul dan terlibat percakapan. Sementara yang lainnya juga tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, ada yang tiduran. Ada yang mendengarkan music, ada yang bercerita dan sebagainya. Kita kembali pada sekelompok namja yang berkumpul tadi…

"Mwo? Arsitek kau bilang?" Tanya seorang namja pada namja lainnya. Mereka mentap aneh pada namja yang ditanyai tadi.

"Ne. ini jurusan arsitektur kan? Kenapa kalian menatapku heran begitu?" tanyanya polos. Di sini ospek di adakan secara massal. Semua siswa dicampur saat melaksanakan ospek. Tak ada pemisahan fakultas dan kejurusan. Saat pembagian kelas Ia menemukan namanya di daftar nama tanpa kelas dan jurusan.

"Ahhh, sudah ku duga" seru namja yang bertanya tadi. "Ini aneh. Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi"

"Waeyo, Kangin-ah?" seorang namja lagi menghampiri mereka.

"Heechul-ah. Ini benar-benar aneh. Kim Ryeowook mengatakan kalau ia dari jurusan arsitektur. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae sama-sama dari fakultas seni. Sementara aku dan kau berasal dari fakultas yang sama meski jurusan kita berbeda. Apa itu tidak aneh? Bagimana mungkin orang yang berberda jurusan bisa berada di dalam kelas yang sama"

"kau benar. Para yeoja itu dari fakultas sastra" jawab Heechul menunjuk tiga orang yeoja yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Lee Sunny dari jurusan sastra prancis. Kwon Yuri dari jurusan sastra korea, dan Kim Taeyeon dari jurusan sastra Inggris. Mereka juga berbeda jurusan" lanjut Heechul.

"Kangin-ssi, Lebih baik kita pastikan. Kita perlu menanyakannya pada yang lain" usul namja pendek yang berwajah tampan, Lee Donghae.

"Ne, aku akan menanyakan pada mereka" Seorang namja manis yang berada di sebelah Donghae angkat bicara seraya menunjuk dua orang yeoja yang berada di sudut kiri kelas. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan orang-orang tersebut, Lee Hyukjae langsung melangkahkan kaki. Tak lama Donghae pun menyusul. Kangin dan heechul bertatapan sebentar lalu sama –sama angkat kaki meninggalkan namja mungil dari jurusan arsitektur tersebut, kim Ryeowook.

"Kenapa malah pergi, eoh?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya! Aku tidak mengerti yang kalian bicarakan!"

serunya lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar bingung! Heechul-ah" Kangin berkata dengan gusar pada teman sejak SMA nya tersebut. Seluruh orang di kelas itu tengah menatapnya kini. Setelah penanyaaan jurusan yang ia, heechul, Donghae dan hyukjae lakukan tadi, meraka berempat langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua merasa aneh kenapa mereka berada dalam kelas yang sama padahal jurusan mereka berbeda. Hanya beberapa saja yang bersal dari jurusan yang sama.

Tak lama seseorang dosen masuk ke kelas tersebut. Ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Park JungSoo. Kalian bias memanggilku Mr. Park" kangin baru saja hendak membuka mulut, melihat itu sang dosen buru-buru melanjukan kalimatnya.

" Jangan tanya soal kelas, karena aku tak akan menjawabnya!" seru Mr. Park tegas

Semua yang ada di kelas tersebut diam menangkap aura tegas sang dosen.

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki dengan malas keluar dari kelas bodohnya hari ini. Semua dosen menolak memberikan keterangan untuk menjelaskan kelas mereka. Hanya seorang dosen bernama Kim Jong Woon yang mau memberikan sedikit penjelasan.

_"Kalian akan tetap di kelas ini, mungkin ada pengkhususan dari atasan. Lagi pula kalian tak perlu khawatir, semester pertama ini kita hanya mengulang pelajaran SMA, jadi semua jurusan mempelajari pelajaran yang sama"_ begitulah kata seonsaengnim yang dipanggil Yesung itu tadi siang.

"Huh" Sungmin menghembuaskan nafasnya lalu menendang baru kerikil.

"Hei!" panggil seseorang. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja mendekatinya.

"Aku Lee Hyukjae" katanya menyodorkan tangan. Sesaat Sungmin memandang orang itu heran.

"Lee Sungmin" akhirnya Sungmin membalas uluran tangan orang tersebut.

"Kita sekelas"

"Ne, aku tau" Jawab Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan tentang kelas itu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Menyebalkan" jawab Sungmin singkat. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Hyukjae mengikutinya. "Hyukjae-ssi, apa kau akan tetap bertahan di situ?" lanjut Sungmin.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Panggil saja Eunhyuk." "Hmmm, tak ada salahnya mencoba. Bagaimana dengan kau?" Sungmin menarik nafas.

"Aku juga berfikir begitu. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Kalau aku tahu apa tujuannya, aku akan dengan senang hati menerima kelas itu"

"Jinjja? Apa kau berfikir ada yang disembunyikan pihak yayasan itu dari kita? Atau ada semacam perlakuan khusus begitu?" tanya Hyukjae

"Ne, firasatku mengatakan ini tak akan bagus untuk sebagian dari kita"

"Aku juga berfikir begitu" jawab Hyukjae dengan sedikit senyuman. "Kau tinggal dimana?" lanjutnya.

"Tak jauh dari sini. Di persimpangan sebelum ke sini. Aku tinggal di apartemen dekat situ"

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Ne. Kau?"

"Rumah orang tuaku dua kali naik bus dari sini. Aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi agar tidak terlambat saat kelas pagi"

"Hmm" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya sesaat.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, bagimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku saja?"

"Eh?"

"Aku sendirian. Lagi pula kau akan repot dengan tempat tinggal terlalu jauh" lanjut Sungmin

"Eh? Aku memang berniat mencari tempat tinggal disekitar sini. Tapi mungkin hanya flat kecil, aku tak punya cukup uang untuk menyewa apartement" Hyukjae menunduk "Kau pasti dari kalangan berada. Aku tidak" Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya lagi dengan selembar senyuman. Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk sesaat. Wajah namja itu terlalu polos, tak mungkin ia jadi teringat dirinya, meski ia memang cukup ah – bukan cukup lagi, tapi kaya raya, ia tak punya orang terdekat, bahkan orang tuanya terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahan-perusahaan mereka.

"Aku serius soal tawaran tadi. Aku tinggal di apartement pribadiku. Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku boleh memanggilmu begitu?" Senyuman Eunhyuk mekar.

"Kau boleh meanggilku apapun, Sungmin-ah"

"Jadi?"

"Hmm, tidakkah merepot kan?"

"Ani. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa ke rumahmu sekarang dan menjemput barang-barangmu, aku membawa mobil dari rumahku. Otte?" Eunhyuk membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Oh, ayolah. Ia baru mengenal Sungmin hari ini! Mana mungkin orang yang baru kenal langsung menawarkan tempat tinggal? Ia mendekati Sungmin tadi hanya sekedar merasa heran karena namja itu terlihat hanya sendirian sejak awal masuk. Kebetulan ia melihat Sungmin keluar kelas tadi, makanya ia menghampirinya. Sekalian mengakrabkan diri dengan teman baru, pikirnya.

"Sungmin-ah, tak perlu begitu kurasa"

"Jangan sungkan Eunhyuk-ah. Aku bukan orang jahat" kata Sungmin

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang kajja ke tempatku" Sungmin langsung menyeret namja kurus tersebut.

Sesaat setelah Sungmin dan Hyukjae berlalu, seseorang keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari situ.

"Hmm, Lee sungmin. Lee Hyukjae" ia mengutak atik gadget di tangannya.

_Lee Sungmin. 18 tahun. Sulung dari dua orang bersaudara. Anak konglomerat Lee pemilik Lee Cooperation. Broken home. Mandiri. Pekerja keras. Jago Martial Arts. Punya banyak koleksi handgun dan berbagai jenis senjata lainnya. Diperkirakan ia mahir menggunakannya._

"Menarik" namja itu nampilkankan smirknya. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah mengutak atik lagi IPAD ditangannya.

_Lee Hyukjae . 18 tahun. Pemuda miskin. Bungsu dari dua orang bersaudara. Kedua orang tuanya bekerja sebagai pedagang sayuran di pinggir kota. Sangat pandai menari. Cengeng. Keras kepala. Mudah dipengaruhi. Bisa tidur berjam-jam di siang hari dan sanggup tak tidur sepanjang malam._

Namja itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa istimewanya? Apa orang seperti ini bisa diandalkan?" Ia bermonolog. Setelah itu ia mengedikkan bahu dan segera berlalu.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda terlihat berjalan di trotoar jalan raya. Sama sekali dengan mobil yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan benda persegi hitam ditangannya. Terlalu asyik dengan benda tersebut seolah tak menyadari ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Orang yang mebgikuti tersebut mengutak atik benda ditangannya. Mencari informasi, mungkin.

_Cho Kyuhyun. 16 tahun. Bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Maniak IT. Pengoleksi berbagai jenis gadget. Maniak games. Jenius. Diperkirakan ahli dalam bidang hacking._

"Jenius. Tapi apa ini tak beresiko? Ia bahkan tak menyadari aku mengikutinya" namja itu mengumpat dalam hati.

Sesaat setelah namja itu berlalu. Cho Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Sudah kuduga. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya yang hanya dijawab oleh hembusan angin.

"Huh"

.

.

Namja yang tadi mengikuti beberapa orang tersebut terlihat berjalan tergesa sekerang. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apertement kecil miliknya. Begitu sampai ia langsung meraih laptop yang tertutup di atas meja. Beberapa saat ia tampak sibuk dengan benda canggih tersebut.

"Aiiisshh" umpatnya.

"Semua mereka memang punya kelebihan. Tapi lihatlah! Beberapa dari mereka ceroboh dan kurang jeli. Eotthokhae? Kenapa 'dia' mencari orang-orang seperti ini?" ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu merebahkan badannya di kasur, tak lama setelah itu ia terpejam, tidur. Sementara layar di hadapannya masih menampilkan profil orang-orang di kelasnya yang aneh itu.

_Lee Donghae. 18 tahun. Anak seorang nelayan dari daerah mokpo. Penyuka ikan. Jago berenang. Pandai menari. Tidak kaya. Mandiri. Pekerja keras. Dapat diandalkan dalam hal mencuri data. Punya keahlian merusak barang-barang elektronik._

_Kim Youngwon. 19 tahun. Biasa dipanggil Kangin. Jago berkelahi. Pembuat onar. Pengacau. Asal usul tidak jelas. Ceroboh dan suka bertindak gegabah_

_Kim Heechul. 19 tahun. Tempramental. Perusuh. Pembuat keributan. Ahli menyamar. Mudah terpancing emosi. Asal usul tidak jelas. Merupakan oarang terdekat Kangin._

_Kim Ryeowook. 17 tahun. Anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara. Kedua kakaknya sudah meninggal dunia. Kedua orang tuanya sudah bercerai. Pintar. Polos. Mandiri. Sederhana. Mudah dipengaruhi. Hobi dan pandai memasak. Cengeng. _

_Lee Sunny. 17 tahun. Pintar. Asal usul tidak jelas. Tinggal sendiri di Seoul. Mandiri. ekspresif. Penipu ulung._

_Kwon Yuri. 18 tahun. Pintar. Anak seorang designer. Pekerja keras. Tidak manja. Ahli karate. Punya koleksi pedang dan samurai serta benda-benda taja. Ia mahir menggunakannya. _

_Kim Taeyeon. 19 tahun. Pintar tapi pernah tinggal kelas karena sering berkelahi. Anggota dari genk wanita yang suka berkelahi. Maniak bahasa. Menguasai 10 bahasa. Punya koleksi kamus dan grammar berbagai bahasa. Kurang teliti. _

_Im Yoona. 17 tahun. Jenius. Maniak fiksi. Pendiam. Ayahnya pegawai di perusahaan asing. Ibunya merupakan pemilik yayasan yatim piatu. Sangat menyukai karya-karya Conan Doile, Agatha Christie, Sydney Sheldon dan penulis cerita misteri lainya. Dapat diandalkan dalam pemecahan masalah. _

_Choi Siwon. 18 tahun. Anak pemilik Hyundai Cooperation yang masa depannya sudah dijamin cerah. Seorang aktor dan model. Taat beragama. Dapat mengoperasikan berbagai mesin dan kendaraan. Tidak menyukai kekerasan._

_Choi Sooyoung. 18 tahun. Cucu dari pengusaha ternama. Tomboy dan berandal. Suka kekerasan. Pandai menggunakan berbagai senjata dari pistol hingga senapan. Ceroboh. Tak mudah dipengaruhi. Keras kepala. _

_Seo Joo Hyun. 17 tahun. Pintar. Pendiam. Suka mengutak atik dan mengacaukan jaringan telepon. Hacker yang berwajah innocent. Sangat teliti dan jeli. Tak ada banyak yang tahu kalau ia seorang hacker. Egois ._

_Jesicca Jung. 18 tahun. Anak dari pemilik butik yang cukup terkenal. Model untuk majalah. Ahli menyamar. Sering menghilang tanpa berita. Diduga saat itu ia tengah menyamar. Hal terburuk yang pernah dilakukan adalah menyamar sebagai kepala sekolah dan mengeluarkan 10 orang murid yang dibencinya. _

_Kim Hyoyeon. 18 tahun. Sederhana. Multitalenta dan memiliki banyak penghargaan. Menyukai tantangan. Dapat berkomunikasi dan bersosialisai dengan sangat baik. Pandai menari. Ramah. Sedikit egois. Dalam keadaan terdesak dapat berubah menjadi mengerikan. _

_Tiffany Hwang. 18 tahun. Jenius. Ahl i matematika dan perhitungan lainnya. Cukup pandai berkelahi apabila terdesak. _

_Henry Lau. 16 tahun. Jenius. Ahli biologi. Agak cerewet. Suka bertanya sesuatu yang belum dimengerti. Anak kesayangan guru semasa SMA. Menamatkan SMP dalam waktu 2 tahun. Begitu juga dengan SMAnya. Sedikit pelit dan egois. _

_Zhoumi. 18 tahun. Miskin. Tinggal bersama ibu dan seorang adik perempuan yang berusia 8 tahun. Sering bekerja sambilan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan, bertanggung jawab dan dapat dipercaya. _

_._

_ANOTHER PLACE_

"Kalian tahu tugas kalian kan?" suara namja paruh baya itu memenuhi ruang dengar tiga orang namja di depannya. Ruangan yang sepi dan remang itu menambah kesan kuat suara itu, membuat ketiga namja dihadapannya hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa bersura sedikitpun.

"Tan Hangeng. Ia adalah orang yang kumaksud. Kalian hanya perlu membimbing mereka. Dia adalah kunci dari rencana ini. Berhasil atau tidaknya tergantung pada kepandaian kalian mengasuh mereka. Dan diskusikan semua rencana dengan Hangeng. Arrachi?"

"Ne, Sajangnim" jawab ketiganya.

"Kim Yesung. Mulailah materi persenjataan minggu depan" Yang dipanggil mengangguk mengerti.

"Park Jung Soo, kau juga boleh memulai materi strategi minggu depan" Park Jung Soo mengangguk. Lelaki yang dipanggil sajangnim tersenyum tipis.

"Shin Donghee. Kau sudah masuk kelas itu?"

"Belum, Sajangnim"

"Kalau begitu, segera mulai materi _protection_ begitu kau masuk" "Kapan kau ada jadwal untuk kelas itu?"

"Besok sajangnim"

"Mulailah besok. Arrachi?"

"Arraseo" namja paruh baya itu tersenyum lagi.

"Aku sudah tak sabar untuk memulainya" namja paruh baya itu berujar dengan selembar smirk terpampang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo ^^

Saya datang bawa fict lama. Ini udah saya posting lima bulan yang lalu. Ini sebelumnya adalah dua chapter, karena satu dan lain hal, saya gabung jadi satu dan saya repost sebelum melanjutkan. Ada yang tertarik kah?

Review ne?

Gamsahamnida ^^


End file.
